The Deadly Seven
by VickyT36
Summary: A series of murders have been committed Zootopia, each one gruesome and violent. It's up to Nick and Judy to solve these crimes, and bring the killer to justice before he hurts anyone else. Rated T for graphic images inspired by the movie Seven
1. Springtime

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another zootopia fanfiction which was half inspired by the stories of Hyaku-Legger, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Springtime**

It was late March in Zootopia, and everywhere you could see signs of spring. Flowers were blooming, butterflies and bees were flying around, and the air was warm. But the strongest thing in the air was love.

There was just something about spring that made animals feel that warm, fuzzy, tingly feeling that was love. In Savanna Central, Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were clocking out of the ZPD for the day.

"You were great out there today, Slick." Judy complimented. "Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." said Nick. They had managed to nab some members of an illegal fight club in Sahara Square.

As they drove back to their homes, they took in the sights. Couples were holding paws, cuddling together, and being happy. "Don't you just love springtime?" Judy asked Nick. "It's a nice time, and we're in for a great time tonight." said Nick.

The two were going to dinner and a movie before leaving for Bunny Burrow the next day, soon they arrived at the Grand Pangolin Apartments. "Well, I'll be back to pick you up at sic, Carrots." said Nick.

"And I'll be waiting." said Judy. She over, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later." She got out of the car, and went inside, and Nick drove back to his place. After getting into more comfortable and relaxing, the two got ready for their date.

Judy got dressed in a sleeves purple shirt and black skirt, brushed her fur, and put on some perfume. Nick put on a nice red shirt and black pants, combed his fur, and put on some cologne. At 5:30, he left his apartment and drove to Savanna Central.

He stopped in front of Otterton's Floral Shop. Going in, he saw Emmitt Otterton in his green work apron behind the desk, when he saw him he smiled. "Officer Wilde, good evening." Mr. Otterton greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Otterton, I'd like a dozen red roses in a bouquet, please." said Nick. "Sure thing." said Emmitt, as he collected the flowers. "So judging by the flowers and the clothes, you're going on a date with Officer Hopps." he said.

"Yep, we're going to a dinner and a movie tonight." Nick explained. "That's nice." said Emmitt. "How's the wife and kids?" "All doing fine."

Soon the flowers were ready. "Here you are these'll make your date very happy." said Emmitt, handing Nick the flowers. "Thank you, got any plans for tonight?" asked Nick, taking the bouquet.

"In fact, I'm treating Octavia to a dinner at the Seafood Grotto." said Emmitt. "Hope you have a good time, goodbye." And Nick paid and left. The two said goodbye, then went their separate ways.

When Nick arrived at Judy's place, he grabbed the flowers and went inside. When he arrived at her door, he knocked and waited. Judy opened the door, and smiled. "Nick..." she said, touched. "For you, madam." he said, giving her the bouquet.

Judy happily took them, and gave them a whiff, they smelled wonderful. Then the two went to the car, arm-in-arm, and drove off to the movies. It was 7:15, when the two got out of the theaters.

"That was a great movie." said Judy. "I thought you'd like it, you ready for dinner?" asked Nick. "You know it." said Judy. At the restaurant, the two were soon munching on a twelve bean salad, and vegetable lasagna.

"This is a great dinner, Nick." said Judy. "It is, can't wait to get to Bunny Burrow tomorrow, and see everyone." said Nick. "Yeah, it'll be a nice visit." said Judy. When the two finished eating, they paid the bill, and left.

Nick walked Judy back up to her apartment, and the two said goodbye there. "I had a wonderful time, Nick." said Judy. "I did too. So I'll pick you up tomorrow morning around eight." said Nick. "Great, I'll be ready." said Judy.

The two were quiet for a moment, then he smiled, and opened his arms. "Come here." he said. Judy put her arms around him, and the two hugged, nuzzled, and kissed each other, then broke apart.

"See you tomorrow, Carrots. Sleep well." said Nick. "You too, bye." said Judy, and with that she went inside, and Nick left.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Time Off

**Chapter 2: Time Off**

 **(A/N: I got this idea from the movie seven, and I'm not trying in any way to copy it)**

The next morning, with their bags all packed, Nick and Judy made their way to the train station, they boarded the 9:00 train, and rode off to Bunny Burrow. A couple of hours later, the train arrived at the Bunny Burrow train station, and Judy's father was there waiting for them on the platform.

When the two got off Stu immediately welcomed them. "Dad." said Judy, happily hugging her father. "Hey, Jude the Dude." said Stu, hugging his daughter. Then he turned his attention to Nick. "Good to see you again, Nick." he said, hugging him.

"It's good to be back in Bunny Burrow, again, Mr. Hopps." said Nick. "Well, let's get you two back to the house." said Stu, helping Nick take the bags to the truck. "Where's Mom?" asked Judy, noticing her mom wasn't around.

"She had to take Cotton to the doctor's." Stu explained, as they all got in the truck. "Is she alright?" asked Nick. "Well, she's been getting a lot of sore throats lately, so yesterday we decided to take her in to get checked."

"Hope she's okay." said Judy. When they arrived at the farm, Nick and Judy were greeted by Judy's siblings and after putting their things in the room they'd be staying at, Bonnie and Cotton came home.

"Judy, Nick." said Bonnie, happily. "Hi, Mom." said Judy, hugging her. "Hello, Mrs. Hopps." greeted Nick. "Hey, Cotton." said Judy, kneeling down to her little sister's level. "Hi, Judy, hi Uncle Nick." said Cotton, in a quiet voice.

"Hey, sweets, your dad told us you went to the doctor's today." said Nick, picking up the small bunny. "How'd that go, Bon?" asked Stu. "Well, the doctor looked her over, and he says it's best if she gets her tonsils out in two days." Bonnie explained.

"Do I have to?" asked Cotton, as she buried her face into Nick's chest. Everyone could see that she was frightened about getting an operation. "If the doctor says it's best then it's best, sweetie." said Stu.

But Cotton still wasn't convinced. "Cotton, I had to get my tonsils out when I was a kid." said Judy. "You did?" asked Cotton. "Yep, it's true." said Bonnie. "And afterwards I got to eat lots of ice cream." said Judy.

"Ice cream sounds good." said Cotton. "Yeah, and if it makes you feel better, sweets, Judy and I will come too." said Nick. "Really?" Cotton asked. "Of course we will." said Judy. Cotton smiled, she was feeling a little better about the situation.

That evening the Hopps were getting dinner ready. In the kitchen, Judy and some of her sisters were helping Bonnie make some vegetable casserole, while everyone else set the table.

After dinner, dessert, and after putting the younger kids to bed, Bonnie, Stu, Judy, and Nick settled into the living for tea and a game of cards.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Zootopia Flash Slothmore was slowly making his way to his house in the Rainforest District. But little did he know someone was watching him from afar, in a dark brown car.

Through his binoculars, a goat saw him go into his house. "Time to put you in your place Mr. Sloth." he said to himself. He drove his car up to Flash's house, and picked the lock to his front door, and broke in.

About an hour later he came out of the house, and locked the door behind him. "One down, six to go." he said to himself, and he got back in his car and drove off.

* * *

The following morning, was the day of Cotton tonsillectomy. Since she had to skip breakfast, Nick, Judy, and her parents decided to skip it too. "You ready, sweetie?" asked Stu to Cotton, as they got ready to go.

"I think so." said Cotton in a nervous voice. "Hey, don't worry sweetie. Everything will be okay." said Bonnie. Stu and Bonnie left the older kids in charge of the house and younger kids, and they all went off to the hospital.

At Bunny Burrow General Hospital, Cotton was checked in, given a hospital bracelet, and a nurse took them all back. In a hospital room, the nurse gave her a yellow hospital gown with blue polka dots it.

While Cotton was given a quick check-up Judy and Nick slipped out with the doctor, and soon she was all prepped and ready for surgery. "You're a very brave little bunny, sweetie." said Bonnie.

"All right, Cotton we're all ready for you." said the doctor coming into the room. "Where's Uncle Nick and Judy?" asked Cotton. "We're right here." said Judy. She and Nick appeared wearing surgical gowns, masks, and caps.

"We get to take you in." said Nick. Stu and Bonnie gave their young daughter a hug and kiss, and Nick picked her up, and carried her to the operating room. In the room, Cotton lied down on the table, and Judy and Nick each held her paws.

A nurse then placed a clear mask over her mouth and nose. "We'll see you when you wake up, sweets." said Nick. The gas took effect, and Cotton fell asleep. Nick and Judy were then asked to leave, and they did.

After forty-five minutes, the doctor came out to the waiting room. "Mr. and Mrs. Hopps?" he asked. Stu, Bonnie, Judy, and Nick looked up. "Well, the surgery went great." he said. "Thank goodness." said Bonnie.

"They're moving her back to her hospital room now, she'll be sleeping for a while, and after she wakes up you can take her home." Some time later, Cotton was opening up her eyes. She saw her parents, older sister, and Nick.

"Hi, sweetie." said Judy. "Mommy, Daddy?" asked Cotton, in a raspy voice. "Shh, Cotton, your throat's going to be sore for a while." said Stu. "Yes, so it's best if you not talk for a while." said Bonnie.

Cotton smiled weakly, and nodded. Back at the farm, Cotton was resting in bed, and being served ice cream from her Uncle Nick. Everything was going great for them.

* * *

However back in Zootopia that night, something sinister was going on. In a brown car, the same goat who had been at Flash's house, was now in front of the house belonging to a pig. He got out of his car, and put a gun in his pocket.

Then made his way to the house. "After this one, five to go."

 **That's chapter 2, plz review and the crime and mystery starts next chapter**


	3. Stuffed and Lazy

**Chapter 3: Stuffed and Lazy**

Three days later, it was time for Nick and Judy to head back to the city. Everyone was there to say goodbye at the train station. "Thanks for having us, Mom and Dad." said Judy hugging her parents. "It's was no problem." said Bonnie.

"We enjoyed you guys." said Stu. "It's been great, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps." said Nick. The two hugged Nick, and he hugged him back.

After one final goodbye, the two boarded the train back to Zootopia.

* * *

The next morning the two were back on the job as police officers. In the bull pen, Chief Bogo came in to give his officers their assignments. "All right, quiet!" he said sternly, and everyone got quiet.

"Assignments, Officers Fangmyer, Delgato robbery in Tundratown. Higgins, Wolford, Snarlov Sahara Square. Hopps, Wilde, there's been a murder in Savanna Central. You two are in charge of finding the culprit." he said.

With their assignment understood, and getting the case file, the two headed out in their police cruiser to the address. "You know we don't get many murders in Zootopia." said Judy, as she drove. "I know, but whatever the crime we have to capture this monster and bring justice to the victim." said Nick.

Judy smiled at her partner, he always knew the right thing to say. When the arrived at the crime scene, they saw that the house was already taped off, and the crime scene unit was already there. The two got out of their car, and went inside.

"So what we got?" asked Nick. "A dead pig, Albert Swine, neighbor reported it found him this morning." said a male caribou CSI. "Where's the body?" asked Judy. "In the kitchen, I uh hope you didn't have a big breakfast this morning." said the caribou.

Curious as to what he meant, they walked to the kitchen, and couldn't believe what they saw. The pig was lying on the floor, he's been shot in the head, and his body was surrounded spoiled fruits and vegetables, spilled cans of beans, and pizza crusts, flies were all over the place, and there was an apple in his mouth.

"This is really nasty." said Nick, as he held his nose. "Yes it is." answered a female muskrat CSI. "How long has he been here?" asked Judy. "Judging by the decomposition of the body, the flies, and rotten food, three days." she answered.

"This place is a complete pigsty." said Nick. "Nick." said Judy sternly. "Uh, no pun intended." he replied. "Where's the neighbor who found him?" asked Judy. "He's at his house next door." answered the CSI.

Nick and Judy left the crime scene, and went to talk to the witness. "I can't seem to get that horrible image out of my head." said the neighbor, a zebra. "It was pretty bad. What can you tell us about Mr. Swine?" asked Nick.

"He was a nice guy, friendly, always willing to help." said the zebra. "Anything else?" asked Judy, as she wrote down notes. "He loved his food, always eating." After getting all the information, the body was transferred to the M.E.'s office, and Nick and Judy followed.

After doing the autopsy, the medical examiner, a cheetah, filled the two in. "So what's the deal?" asked Nick. "Obviously, the gunshot wound to the head was cause of death. But there's something else." she said.

"What's that?" asked Judy. "The contents of his stomach. He'd eaten, five slices of pizza, three apples, two carrots, three plums, four potatoes, baked beans, black beans, and pinto beans." the medical examiner read from a paper.

"He ate all that?" asked Nick. "Not exactly, judging by the bruising around neck, after he got full, the murderer stuffed the food down his throat." "Death by food, that's a new one." said Judy.

* * *

Back at the police station Nick and Judy were going over the evidence with Bogo. "So, someone broke into his house, forced him to eat a ton of food, then shot him?" he asked. "Yep." answered Nick.

"Any clues?" "CSIs didn't find any paw or hoof prints in the house, but the medical examiner checked out the bruising around his neck, the perp is hoofed mammal." said Judy. "Well, that narrows it down." said Chief Bogo sarcastically.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in." he said. Clawhauser opened the door, and turned to Nick and Judy. "Hey, guys there's a Priscilla Tripletoe here to see you, she seems really upset." he said.

Nick and Judy looked at each other curiously, then they left the office. Down in the lobby, they saw Priscilla, Flash's co-worker and girlfriend, she had a look of worry in her eyes. "Priscilla, what's wrong?" asked Judy.

"I'm...worried...about...Flash." said Priscilla. "Why's that?" asked Nick. "He...hasn't...been...to...work...in...three...days." "Have you tried calling him?" asked Judy. "I...have..." "Then what's the...?" Nick started to ask, but Priscilla wasn't finished.

"but...he...won't...answer." That was strange Nick and Judy knew Flash loved his job, and would've told Priscilla if he wasn't going to be in for a few days.

"Please...you...must...make...sure...he's...okay." Priscilla pleaded. They knew they had a murder to solve, but Flash was a friend of theirs, they had to check on him for Priscilla's sake.

"Don't worry, Priscilla, we'll make sure he's okay." said Judy. Priscilla gave them a grateful smile, and the two were on their way to the Rain forest District.

When they arrived at his house, they knocked on the door. "Flash, are you in there?" asked Nick, knocking very loudly. They waited for ten minutes, to give him a chance to get to the door, but there was still no answer.

"Should we?" asked Judy. "We should." answered Nick. "Flash, we're coming in." said Judy, loudly, and Nick kicked down the door. They walked in, and looked around. "Flash, are you home?" Judy called.

Nick looked in the kitchen, and saw that there were some gnats buzzing around some dirty dishes in the sink. "Well, obviously he hasn't been washing his dishes." said Nick. "Hey, Nick." said Judy.

He looked over to Judy, and saw that she was standing by a door. "This door's locked." she said. Suddenly both their ears perked up, they could hear something behind the door, it sounded like groaning.

Quickly, Nick broke down the door, and they both saw another horrible sight. Flash was lying on the bed with his arms and legs bound together, he'd been beaten with a black eye, broken nose, and bumps and bruises.

The two ran over, and Judy felt his neck for a pulse. "He's alive." he said. Nick quickly pulled out his police radio, and called for backup and EMTs. Soon, Flash was on a stretcher on his way to the hospital.

* * *

The crime scene unit was now all over the house, looking for evidence. Later that day, Nick and Judy went to the hospital to see how their friend was doing. "He'd been there for at least three days, along with being almost beaten to death, he's also dehydrated." said the lion doctor.

"But will he be okay?" asked Nick. "Oh, yes, couple days here he'll be back to normal. If you'll excuse me." said the doctor, leaving. "This is crazy." said Judy. "You got that right, Carrots." agreed Nick.

"Nick...Judy." said a voice. The looked up, and saw Priscilla coming towards them. "Is...he...?" she asked. "He's okay, Priscilla, we found him just in time." assured Judy. She hugged the two gratefully, and a nurse took her to his room.

"First some stuffs a pig and shoots him, then someone beats up Flash the sloth and leaves him for death. No doubt there's something going on in this city." said Nick. "And we gotta figure out what, before any other innocent mammals get hurt." agreed Judy.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review and no flames plz**


	4. Full of Himself

**Chapter 4: Full of Himself**

"This is crazy, first someone kills a pig, then leaves a sloth for dead." said Chief Bogo. Nick and Judy were in the bullpen telling him what had happened to Flash. "Sir, I have the feeling that these aren't some random acts." said Nick.

"And what gives you that idea, Wilde?" asked Bogo. "My gut tells me. I mean both these acts occurred three days ago, and it feels to similar to be a coincidence." Nick said. "I have to agree with Nick." said Judy.

"Hmm, are you sure you two can handle two cases?" Bogo questioned. "Yes sir." they both said. "Well okay then, I'm holding you two responsible." he said, and he left them. In Judy's cubicle, the two looked over the crime scene photos.

"This still doesn't make any sense, why would someone do these things, and all we know is that the perpetrator is a hoofed mammal." said Nick. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out." said Judy. Suddenly, both their cell phones rang.

After talking for a while, they both hung up. "Well that was the hospital, Flash is strong enough to talk now." said Nick. "And they've got something in forensics." said Judy. "I'll take Flash, you take clue." said Nick.

"Good plan, so you later." said Judy. Then they went their separate ways, Nick left the station to go to the hospital, and Judy went downstairs to the forensics lab.

* * *

When Nick arrived at the hospital, he went to Flash's room to get his statement. "It...was...strange." said Flash. "How was that?" asked Nick, as he took out his notepad and pen.

"I...was...settling...down...to...bed...when...suddenly...I...heard...footsteps...the...next...thing...I...knew...I...was...being...hit...smacked...and...tied...up." he said. "Did you see your attacker?" asked Nick.

"All...I...remember...is...seeing...him...wearing...a...trench...coat...sun...glasses...and...a...fedora...but...I...remember...seeing...horns...sticking...out...from...under...it." "Anything else you remember?"

"No." said Flash. "Well, don't worry, Flash and Priscilla, Judy and I will find out how did this." said Nick, putting his notepad in his pocket. "Thank...you...Nick." said Priscilla. Then Nick left the hospital, and headed back to the station.

* * *

Meanwhile Judy was in the forensics lab, and the worker was showing her what he'd discovered. "Okay, so I've been going over evidence collected from Flash's house, and I found some hair that doesn't belong to Flash." He said.

"Great, what kind of hair is it?" asked Judy. "According to the results it's goat hair." He said, reading the results from a piece of paper. "Goat hair, and I also discovered that there was goat hair at the first crime scene." .

"Great find." said Judy. She left the forensics lab, and saw that Nick was back. "Find out anything at the hospital?" asked Judy to him. "Flash said that we was wearing trench coat, fedora, and sunglasses, but he did say he had horns on his head." Nick explained.

"And there were goat hairs in Flash's and Albert Swine's apartment. Goat hair, hoofs, and horns, looks like we're looking for a goat." said Judy. That evening, Nick and Judy clocked out, feeling proud of themselves.

They officially knew what animal they were looking for, and now all they had to do was find him.

* * *

Late that night, Judy awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked at her clock which read 2:30, she the grabbed her phone, and saw it was Nick. "Hello?" she asked sleepily. "Hey, Carrots." said Nick over the phone.

"Nick, what is it?" asked Judy. "Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, sweetheart. But Chief Bogo says we have another murder." said Nick. "Okay, I'll get dressed and ready." said Judy, getting out of bed.

"I'll be by to pick you up with coffee." said Nick, and the two hung up. Judy put on her uniform, grabbed her phone and keys, and went downstairs. When she got out there, Nick pulled up in his car, and Judy got in.

"Morning, sunshine." he said. "Hey, this is one of the parts of my job that I don't like." said Judy. "Here this'll help." said Nick, handing her a cup of coffee. "Thanks." said Judy, taking it.

They drove out to the crime scene, which was in Savanna Central. They parked, and got out of the car. CSIs were just putting up the yellow crime scene tape, and going in to look for evidence. "Glad you two showed up." said Chief Bogo.

"What's this one?" asked Nick. "A male lion, shot in the head just like Albert Swine." said Chief Bogo. The three went into the house, and to the bedroom where the body was. The lion was lying on the bed in his pajamas, besides the bullet hole in head, his mane had been shaved off and the hair was all over the bed and floor.

"This just keeps getting crazier and crazier." said Nick. Judy looked around and saw that he had lots posters of himself in many scenes, at the beach wearing swim trunks, wearing warm clothes in Tundratown, and rain gear in the Rain Forest District.

"Looks like this guy was a model." she said. "You got that right, and judging by all these fur products he cared a lot about his mane." said Nick. "First a pig, a sloth, now a lion, what is this guy trying to prove?" asked Chief Bogo.

Suddenly something popped into Judy's head after hearing Bogo's words. "We know that look, Carrots, what are you thinking?" asked Nick. "I think I know what all these victims have in common." said Judy.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review and no flames plz**


	5. The Sin of Greed

**Chapter 5: The Sin of Greed (Before this starts let me assure all of you who've seen the movie seven that there will be no major character deaths in this story)**

Later that morning, back at the police station Judy was going over her theory with Nick and Chief Bogo. "I think these three separate cases are all tied together." she said. "How is that?" asked Nick.

"Well think about it, first we have a pig who was shot and stuffed to death, then a sloth was a beaten, tied up, and left for dead, and our latest victim a lion who was a model was shot and had his mane shaved off."

"So?" asked Chief Bogo. "They all represent three of seven deadly sins. The first victim, Albert Swine was a pig, was stuffed with food, and was left surrounded by it, that's gluttony. Flash Slothmore is a sloth so he couldn't go fast, and he was beaten and tied up to he could move, that's the sin of sloth. And finally our latest victim, Allen Manesworth, a lion who was a model and cared a lot about his looks, he represented pride, that why his mane was shaved off before he was killed." Judy explained.

"Hopps, I don't know how you do it, but you've just figured out why these mammals were targeted." said Chief Bogo. "But unfortunately that leaves another problem, this guy's already done three of the seven sins, which means there are four more mammals still in danger." said Nick.

"That's why you two have to find him and quickly. We already know we're looking for a goat, so go ask around and see if any of the victims neighbors have seen any." ordered Bogo. "Yes, sir." said the two, and they left his office.

* * *

They drove back to Albert Swine's neighborhood to ask his neighbor if he'd seen any goats around the time of his murder. "Well, I haven't seen any goats, but I do remember four days ago, I saw a dark brown car, sitting across the street." said the zebra.

"Can you describe the car?" asked Judy. "Let's see, it was dark brown, and had about four doors." he said. "Anything else?" asked Judy. "Sorry, it was dark." "Well, we'll keep looking, thank you." said Nick.

"Well, since we're already here, let's go see if Allen Manesworth's neighbors saw anything." said Judy, as she and Nick got into the police cruiser. "Right." said Nick. After talking to the neighbors, they did see a dark brown four door car, and one was able to give them a partial plate.

"Okay, one of the neighbors said some of the numbers were 4902, that's all they saw." said Judy. "Maybe we'll get lucky, and someone in the Rain Forest District will have seen the rest of it." said Nick.

Then they drove out to the Rain Forest District. When they got there, they split up, and asked Flash's neighbors, but they didn't see anything. "I hope you had better luck than I did." said Nick.

"Nope, no one saw or heard anything." said Judy. "Hmm, I think I see someone who might've." said Nick, looking up at something. Judy wondered what he meant, then she looked at what he was looking at, and in one of the trees was a camera.

The two then looked at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Judy. "You know it." said Nick. They got back into their cruiser and drove back to Savanna Central.

* * *

At the police station, Nick and Judy looked over the Rain Forest District's traffic cameras. "Let's see, and there." said Ncik, as he typed on his computer, and all the cameras for that district appeared.

"Hey, Carrots, I found the car." said Nick. Judy went closer to the computer, and saw that had been recorded the night Flash was attacked.

Outside of Flash's house, the brown car parked itself, and waited until Flash came home and went to bed. Then the goat wearing the trench coat and fedora got out of the car, and broke into his house.

Then a while later, he came out, got back in his car, and drove away. But as he drove away, they saw the license plate. Nick froze the image. "I can't quite make out the numbers, you think you could zoom in?" asked Judy.

"No problem." said Nick. He clicked a few keys on his keyboard, and zoomed in on the license plate number. "Bingo." said Judy. "Let's see, 4902B7J." she said writing the rest of the number down.

"Now all we got to do is find the driver of this car." said Nick. Suddenly Nick's cell phone rang. "Officer Wilde." he said, answering it. "What, we'll be right there." he said, and hung up. "What's up?" asked Judy.

"We've got another murder in Sahara Square." said Nick. "That was fast, too fast." said Judy. And he and Judy left.

* * *

In Sahara Square, the crime scene was at a logging company. "Who's the victim now?" asked Judy. The owner of this company, a Reginald Mumford." said Officer Fangmyer. Nick and Judy followed him up to the office, and that's where they saw the body.

A hippo wearing a business suit was sitting at his desk, and he had been shot in the head. "No one heard the gunshot go off." said Fangmyer. "He must've used a silencer." said Nick. "Who found him?" asked Nick.

"His personal assistant, Mr. Kumo, he's outside." said Fangmyer. Nick went to talk to the assistant, while Judy looked over the crime scene. "Judging by the position of the body, this goat took him by surprise." said Fangmyer.

"I wonder what his motive is for this murder." Judy. "So what can you tell me about Mr. Mumford?" asked Nick to Mr Kumo, a panda. "He was a good guy, he could be ruthless at times but hey we all have our bad qualities." said Mr. Kumo.

"Have you seen a dark brown car with four doors, and the license plate 4902B7J around lately?" asked Nick. "I think I might've, saw it when I got here this morning." "Did you see a goat by any chance?" questioned Nick.

"I think I did, I saw an animal going to it, when I was walking in. But he was wearing a trench coat, fedora, and sunglasses, I couldn't make out his species." explained Mr. Kumo.

"Any else you can remember about him?" Nick asked. "He might've been sick, he was coughing a lot." "Thank you, Mr. Kumo." said Nick, and he went back into the office. "What'd you find out?" asked Judy.

"Mr. Kumo saw the car and the suspect when he got here this morning, says our goat was coughing a lot." said Nick. "He tell you anything about Mr. Mumford?" "He was a good guy, but he had a tendency to be ruthless." Nick explained.

"And I just learned this guy makes about five grand a month." said Judy. "Whoa, this guy was loaded." said Nick. "Yep, and that's the sin of greed." said Judy.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Pure Lust

**Chapter 6: Pure Lust**

Back at the police station, Nick and Judy went over the clues they had found. "So, this goat is killing animals who to him represent the seven deadly sins." said Nick. "And so far he's done gluttony, sloth, pride, and greed." said Judy.

"And we have to find something before he finishes the whole thing." said Nick. "Luckily, we got this license plate number, so all we have to is run it and we'll find our guy." said Judy. So in Judy's cubicle, she ran the plate.

"Let's see, it says here that that car belongs to Thomas Hircus, lives in the Meadowlands." said Judy. "Is he what I think he is?" asked Nick. Judy pulled up a picture of Thomas, and sure enough he was a goat.

* * *

After getting a warrant, the two along with a bit of back-up, drove out to the Meadowlands, and to the home of Thomas Hircus. "Thomas Hircus, ZPD, open up!" yelled Judy, knocking on the door. When no one answered, she gave the signal to Officer McHorn.

McHorn broke open the door, and the police stormed in. They carefully checked the whole house, but there was no sign of Thomas. "He's not here." said Officer Fangmyer, coming downstairs. "Well, at least we can look for clues." said Judy.

Everyone put on some gloves, and looked around the house. "Look at all this dust." said Nick, as he and Judy looked around the living room. "Clearly he's not very big on cleaning." said Judy. "Yeah that or he hasn't been here in a while." said Nick.

"I tried turning on the lights upstairs, but the electricity's been turned off." said Wolford, as he joined them in the living room. "And there's no water either." said Delgato, as he came in from the kitchen.

"Hopps, Wilde, take a look at this." called Higgins, from outside. The two went outside, and saw Higgins standing by the mailbox. "There's tons of mail here, and lots of over due bills." he said. It was true, the mailbox was completely stuffed, and the mail carrier had to leave the mail on the ground when it got full.

"This mail's been in here for weeks, no wonder the power and water have been turned off." said Nick. "No electricity, no water, dust everywhere, and all this mail, it's pretty clear that he's not here, and hasn't been here for a long time." said Judy.

The officers then started talking to neighbors, and they all they all said the same thing. Thomas Hircus was a goat who kept to himself, and they hadn't seen him for weeks.

* * *

Back at the station Nick and Judy thought about how to find Thomas. "Let's see, he's been to Savanna Central, the Rain Forest District, and Sahara Square, and we know he's not in the Meadowlands, so he must be in a place where he can get to his victims easily by his car." said Nick.

"If only we can find that spot. But his neighbors have no idea where he is, and there's no other address for him." said Judy. Suddenly Judy's cell phone rang, and she answered. "Hello, we'll be right down."

"What's up?" asked Nick. "Forensics found something in the evidence collected from the house." Judy explained. The two went down to the forensics lab, and they were shown what was found.

"So what you got?" asked Nick. "Okay, so I was going over the evidence from Thomas Hircus' house, and I found these." said the worker, holding up an evidence bag with some empty bottles in it.

"Empty prescription bottles?" asked Judy. "Yep, in lamest terms they're strong pain relievers and anti-nausa." "So this guy is sick." said Nick. "Does it say who prescribed them?" asked Judy.

Suddenly Nick's cell phone rang, and he answered it. "A Dr. Munster." He said. "I think we better pay that doctor a house call." said Judy. "That'll have to wait, we've got another one." said Nick.

* * *

The latest murder had taken place in Savanna Central, and the victim was a female gazelle (not pop-star Gazelle). When Nick and Judy went to where the body was, and once again the body was displayed in an unusual way.

The body of the gazelle was lying on her bed, wearing a silk robe, surrounded by rose petals, and like all the other victims she'd been shot in the head. "Who's the victim?" asked Judy. "Marissa Deer, she was found by her husband." explained Officer Delgato.

"The neighbors see anything?" asked Nick. "Brown car, and an animal wearing a trench coat, sunglasses, and fedora." said Grizzoli. "Thomas Hircus was definitely here." he said. "Well, I just got done talking to Mr. Deer." said McHorn.

"How is he?" asked Judy. "The way you'd expect. However I did learn something interesting." "And what was that?" asked Nick. "He and Marissa were filing for divorce, apparently Marissa was cheating on him."

"So she represents lust." said Judy. "That makes five sins, two more and he completes his mission." said Nick. "And we can do that by finding Dr. Munster." said Judy. So the two drove off their cruiser to the hospital.

As she drove, she noticed that Nick seemed to have a look of concern on his face. "Something wrong, Slick?" asked Judy. "It's nothing, I was just thinking." Nick answered. "About what?"

"I know it's silly, but Marissa cheated on her husband, which makes me wonder..." he said. As they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Judy parked and placed her paw on top of Nick's.

"Hey, why would I cheat when I already have the perfect guy?" she asked. Nick smiled, and Judy smiled back. They would've kissed, but they were on duty, so they decided to save it for later, and they got out, and went to go solve their case.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review and don't forget 2 review chapter 5**


	7. Envious of Another

**Chapter 7: Envious of Another  
**

Inside the hospital, there was hustle and bustle with the doctors, nurses, and patients coming and going, but Nick and Judy carefully made their way up to the front desk. "May I help you?" asked a panther, receptionist.

"ZPD, we're looking for a Dr. Munster." said Nick, as he and Judy showed him their badges. He got on the P.A., and called Dr. Munster. "Dr. Munster, you have some animals here to see you." he said.

"Be right there." said Dr. Munster, over the machine. A few minutes later, a polar bear, wearing a hot pink blouse, blue pants, and white lab coat came up. "Dr. Munster?" asked Judy. "Yes, may I help you officers?" she asked.

"Officers Hopps and Wilde, is there somewhere more private we could talk?" said Judy. "Of course, my office is right this way." said Dr. Munster. She led them further into the hospital, and they reached her office.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. "Did you prescribe these pills to a Thomas Hircus?" asked Nick, as he showed her the pill bottles in an evidence bag. "I'm sure you know I'm bound by doctor-patient confidentiality." said Dr. Munster.

"We understand that, ma'am. But I'm afraid Thomas Hircus may be behind the murders of five mammals." said Judy. Dr. Munster's eyes went wide. "Those murders I've been hearing about on the news, you think it's him?" she asked.

"Yes, and we need to talk to him before anyone else gets hurt." said Nick. Before Dr. Munster said anything, she opened the door to her office, looked around outside, and shut it. "Well, let's say I did prescribe these to a patient."

"And what kind of illness would you prescribe these drugs for?" asked Judy. "One who was very sick with tumor that couldn't be removed and with only like a year to live." Dr. Munster explained.

"And how would this certain patient react to that news?" asked Nick. "Very badly, refusing any kind of treatment. I would imagine." "Thank you, Dr. Munster." said Judy, and the two left.

* * *

Back at the police station, the two told Chief Bogo about the new information. "So he's dying?" he asked. "Yep, inoperable tumor, only lives a year." said Nick.

"He must've had some psychotic break and started going after mammals who reminded him of the seven deadly sins." said Judy. "This is all very good, but how do you intend to find him if he's not at his house?" asked Bogo.

"We can watch the video footage of him committing the crimes, and see where his car goes." explained Nick. Suddenly Judy's cell phone rang, and she answered it. "Hello, where? We'll be right there." she said, and hung up.

"What's up?" asked Nick. "We've got another murder." said Judy. And with that, the two left the station, and drove out to the new crime scene.

* * *

The murder had taken place in the Woodlands, and the victim was a wolf. Nick and Judy went into the scene, and they saw the wolf lying sitting up on his couch, and like all the other victims he'd been shot in the head.

"Who's the victim?" asked Nick. "Shaun Fang, lives here alone, neighbor heard a gunshot came over to make sure everything was okay, saw a car matching the description of Thomas Hircus' car leaving the scene, and saw Shaun just sitting there." explained Snarlov.

"I wonder which sin this victim represents." said Nick. "I can answer that." said Judy, coming into the room. "I just finished interviewing the neighbor who found him, apparently he'd been getting radiation to get rid of a tumor, and just last week he was pronounced tumor free." she said.

"I bet that ruffled Hircus' fur, he's diagnosed with a tumor that's inoperable, and this guy's just got rid of his tumor." said Nick. "This one was definitely envy." said Judy. "Which means there's only one sin left." said Nick.

And with that being said, they hurried back to Savanna Central to find a lead in order to save the final victim.

* * *

When they got back to the station, the two watched the videos of Thomas' car leaving all the crime scenes. "Come on, Thomas show us where you're going." said Judy, as the two watched the video.

Thomas had just left Flash's house, and was driving down the road. The jam cams showed him leaving the Rain Forest District, and go into Tundratown. It was there when he turned into an old abandoned apartment building.

"Bingo." said Nick, and he and Judy smiled to each other. They gathered their fellow officers, and drove out to Tundratown. When they arrived at the apartment building, they had their stun guns ready, and they stormed the building.

They looked all over the building, but Thomas Hircus was no where to be found. "He's not here." said Grizzoli. "Sweet cheese and crackers, I was sure we had him." said Judy. "Carrots, found something you might want to see." said Nick on Judy's radio.

"Be right there." said Judy, and she and some other officers walked upstairs to where Nick was. When they got to the right floor, they saw a mattress with a pillow and blanket on it, and the floor was covered with empty pill bottles.

"Looks like we found where Thomas has been sleeping." said Judy. "And that's not all." said Nick. They walked over to where he was standing, and on the wall were pictures of all the victims, their addresses, and beside them were written the deadly sins.

"Looks like Thomas had been stalking his victims to find out where they lived." said Nick. "And looks like we found out who the final victim is." said Judy. On the wall was a picture of Dr. Munster, and the word "wrath" was written next to it.

"Dr. Munster, the doctor who diagnosed him." said Judy. "Makes sense he'd be mad at her." said Nick. "We better get over to her house, and quickly." said Nick. So they all hurried out of the building and to the home of Dr. Munster.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Ending the Wrath

**Chapter 8: Ending the Wrath** **(A/N: Story trailer at the end)**

Meanwhile Dr. Munster was at her condo doing her usual evening routine. She'd eaten dinner, watched some TV, took a shower, and she was now in her pajamas making herself some dessert.

But little did she know, that while she was doing all that she was being watched from a broom closet. Suddenly her cell phone rang, and she answered. "Dr. Munster." "Dr. Munster, this is Officer Wilde, we are you right now?" asked Nick over the phone.

"I'm at home." she answered. While she was talking, Thomas Hircus had quietly slipped out of his hiding spot, and came up from behind Dr. Munster. "Listen carefully, we think Thomas Hircus is on his way to your house." said Nick.

"What?" she asked. But before Nick could say anything else, Thomas took out a taser, and tasered Dr. Munster right in the back. She screeched in pain, and fell to the floor. "Hello, Dr. Munster are you there?" asked Nick.

Thomas crushed the phone with his hoof, and carried on with his plan.

"Dr. Munster, hello, are you there?" asked Nick over the phone. "What's wrong?" asked Judy, as she drove. "I think he's already there, we've got to hurry." said Nick. And with that, Judy put the pedal to the metal.

* * *

When they got to the building, some of the officers went in while the others secured the perimeter. "Where's Dr. Munster's condo?" asked Judy, quickly to the front desk. "Uh...the top floor, what's this all about?" asked the clerk.

But they didn't answer him, they just hurried up to the top floor, with their weapons ready. In the condo, Thomas had tied Dr. Munster up, and had beaten and gagged her. When he was finished with his beatings, he took the gag out.

"Thomas, why are you doing this?" she asked. "Do you have any idea how it feels to be told you won't live long?" asked Thomas in an angry voice. "I'm sorry, Thomas but this isn't the way to deal with it." said Dr. Munster.

Thomas put the gag back in her mouth, and took out his gun. "Bye-bye." he said. But before he could fire it off, the police burst through the door. He quickly got behind Dr. Munster, and held the gun to her head.

"Thomas Hircus, ZPD, freeze!" yelled Nick. "Don't come any closer." said Thomas. "Drop the gun." said Judy. "She has to pay, she started this." he said. "Sir, I know you're angry about your illness, but you can't blame Dr. Munster." said Nick.

"This ends now." he said. "It is going to end, but not with her." said Judy. Thomas glanced back at the balcony, then looked at the officers. He got the gun off the doctor's head. "Now put the weapon on the floor and kick it to us." instructed Nick.

He started to do it, but then in a split second, he shot it on the officers. Luckily they were wearing bullet-proof vests, but he hurried out to the balcony. Nick and Judy went after him, while the others attended to Dr. Munster.

Out on the balcony, Thomas was standing the railing, with the gun pointed at the two. "Get down from there." said Judy. "I ain't going to jail." said he said. "You'll be going somewhere much worse if you do this." said Nick.

"Sorry, Officers." he said. Thomas stepped back, and fell to his death from the balcony, and all Nick and Judy could do was watch the terrible sight. "Oh my gosh...ow." said Judy, when she tried to stand up straight.

"What's wrong?" asked Nick. Judy looked at her side, and saw that there was a bullet sticking out of her vest. "Oh my God, Carrots you're hit." said Nick.

On the streets, paramedics tended to Dr. Munster, Judy, and other wounded officers, and the medical examiner took Thomas' body to the morgue. Nick didn't leave Judy's side until he was sure that she was okay.

"Not to worry, Officer Hopps, it's just a bruise." said a paramedic, as he finished looking her over. Once everyone cleared their statement and clocked out, Nick took Judy home.

"You know Nick, you really don't have to carry me." said Judy, as Nick carried her to her apartment. "They told you to take it easy, and I'm just helping." said Nick. When they got into the apartment, he sat Judy on her bed.

While Judy went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas, Nick popped a dinner frozen dinner for her in the microwave. When Judy came out, she got back in bed, and Nick served her peas and carrots with spinach.

"Thank you, Nick." said Judy, as she took the food. As she ate the two talked about how they were glad the case was finally over. When she finished, she and Nick decided it was time to call it a day.

"I'll come pick you up in the morning, Carrots." said Nick, as he tucked Judy in. "Thanks, Nick. but aren't you forgetting something?" asked Judy. "What's that?" asked Nick. Judy smiled slyly.

"You still owe me a kiss, Mr. Wilde." she said. Nick gave her his signature smirk. "That I do, Miss Hopps." he said back. The two leaned closer to each other, their noses touched, and soon their lips came together in a passionate kiss.

After about two minutes they parted. "See you in the morning." said Nick. "Same." said Judy, and he left her place.

* * *

The next day, the two sat in their spot in the bullpen. "All right, everyone quiet." said Chief Bogo, when he went up to his podium. "First of all I'd like to congratulate Hopps and Wilde for ending the murder cases." he said.

The whole room cheered for the two. "Thank you, but we're sorry Thomas killed himself so we couldn't take him in." said Judy. "Don't be, I got the medical examiner's report on his autopsy. At the rate his tumor was growing, he wouldn't even have made it to trial. But on the better note, we've received word that Flash Slothmore, and Dr. Munster are doing well." said Bogo.

Hearing that made the two feel better. And so Chief Bogo gave out the assignments, and they were on their way back to work.

* * *

Nick and Judy have a new case. Someone's stalking famous pop star Gazelle, leaving her threatening letters, hurting those close to her, and breaking into her home.

Nick and Judy are tasked with the job of protecting Gazelle, finding out who this stalker is, and stopping him before he catches his prey.

 **Stalking the Prey: coming soon**

 **That's chapter 8, plz review**


End file.
